The Tale of Marise
by m00shrum
Summary: The Hagi sea has many stories. Some are hidden beneath the waves, others are passed down in legends. Then, there are the ones in your mind that make you want to return again and again. ShinxTouma.
1. Enter Touma

**Note:** More Touma/Shin. I just can't get enough of their friendly bickering. (I also can't stick with one story for more than a few days apparently.) This one is set 10 years after Message. Shin is an OBGYN physician fellow at the University of Tokyo Hospital. Touma is a physics research professor at the university. Jun sees them both every day, but they never really see each other. As usual, I have no idea where this is going. I don't even know what the Tale of Marise is going to be yet. That's just how I work. :D

- - -

THE TALE OF MARISE: _Chapter One_

"Here, have some more," said Isamu, delicately tipping the wine glass over the curve of Shin's lower lip. He placed the glass down on the bedside table and tried to wipe Shin's mouth with his sleeve, but they only ended up in a tangled pile on the mattress. "Mmm, that was a bit clumsy of me."

Shin rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, which smelled of the wine Isamu had spilled over it earlier.

"Don't fall asleep now," Isamu chided. "You've still got all your clothes on."

"And they're going to _stay_ on," said Shin, stretching lazily. The dim light of his lamp made his movements seem more sensual then they already were, if that was even possible. "I don't have sex so early in the relationship. Besides, I think you're a little drunk."

Isamu frowned. "Early? I've known you for nearly two years, since that day you visited my department when you were still a resident."

"That makes it all the more disturbing, doesn't it?"

"Damn it, Shin, I'm your boyfriend." Isamu cupped his face with one hand, losing himself in the lively curls of Shin's hair with the other. "Just let me have you once."

"Lover, not boyfriend," Shin insisted, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He turned his head slightly as Isamu leaned over to kiss him, so that the kiss landed on his jaw instead of his lips. "I dislike the word 'boyfriend.' It makes us sound like schoolboys."

Isamu sat up stiffly, reaching for the wine glass and throwing his head back dramatically as he drained it. "Well, I can hardly be your _love_r if we've never made love, right?"

"Companion, then."

"Oh, Shin," said Isamu with a short laugh. "You're such a tease." He adjusted himself so that he was sitting between Shin's thighs. Receiving no visible response from the other man, he reached for Shin's belt, trailing his fingers along the buckle slyly. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Yes," said Shin, so calmly that it sounded more like a consent than a threat. "Jun is in the next room."

Isamu paused for a moment, confused. "That boy? He's going to stop me?"

"I meant that I feel uncomfortable doing what you're asking me to do when he's so close by," Shin elaborated.

But Isamu was no longer listening. He was too busy fumbling with the buttons on Shin's shirt. His hazy vision made the task harder for him, not to mention the warm struggling body below. However, this only seemed to encourage him more.

Suddenly, the sound of shuffling feet came from the living room, then the sound of someone pouring himself a glass of water on the counter. Shin froze for a split second before grabbing Isamu firmly by the forearms. Isamu gasped as he was practically lifted off the bed and a powerful kick landed squarely on his chest, sending him flying halfway across the room.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, clutching his ribcage. "Shit, you're stronger than I thought."

Someone knocked hesitantly on the door. "Shin-niichan? Is everything okay in there?"

"Go back to sleep," Shin replied. "I'm fine."

"No, he's not," said Isamu, striding over to the door and swinging it open. Jun stood at the doorway in his pajamas, still holding a half-empty glass of water. Shin watched motionlessly, his mouth hanging open in horror. "Your precious 'niichan' refuses to have sex because you're in the same apartment. He probably thinks you don't even know how it works."

Before Jun could respond, Isamu was already packing his belongings and heading out the front door. Shin sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I'm sorry," was all Jun could say.

Shin let out a breath that sounded something like a mix between a sigh and a moan. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault," he said. He gave an exhausted smile and motioned for Jun to sit down next to him. "I've been such an idiot lately. Tell me honestly, am I still treating you like a little boy?"

Jun opened his mouth to say 'no,' but closed it again. "You know what's weird?" he said instead. He fiddled with a loose thread on his sleeve before continuing. "You were always the one who treated me as your equal, but I wanted you most to treat me like a younger brother… probably because you treated me as your equal."

"Jun, that's awfully nice of you—"

"No, it's true," said Jun. "I know you told me not to call you 'niichan' anymore, but I can't help it. Sometimes, I find myself wishing I weren't so tall so I can still call you 'niichan' without feeling so ridiculous."

Shin's mouth suddenly felt very dry. He touched Jun's hand gently, so that their fingers brushed. Those once tiny hands were now bigger than his own. "Thank you."

To Shin's surprise, Jun reached over for the bottle of wine at the corner of the bed, filling his cup of water to the brim and watching the two liquids swirl around in a slow dance. "Do you mind having a drink with me?" he asked, nodding at the emptied wine glass on Shin's table.

"Not at all," Shin replied gratefully, holding the glass between his fingers as Jun filled it with wine. "Although it does feel a little strange. I've never had a drink alone with any of the guys before."

Jun raised his eyebrows as he drank from his cup, but didn't say anything.

"You can leave anytime you want, you know," said Shin quietly, taking a small sip. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face. "It's even harder to ask to leave. I can understand if you don't want to stay. Sometimes, I feel so selfish making you stay just to keep me company. You probably don't even need this place anymore."

"Whatever," said Jun. "I need your company much more than you think. Besides, who will take care of _you_ if I leave?"

Shin laughed lightly, lowering his glass. "I'm really starting to see a bit of all of us in you."

Those words echoed in Jun's ears until they became nothing more than a warm presence in the back of his mind. "Maybe it's time you guys got back together again. I know all of you are busy with your own lives, but there's only so much you can say over the phone."

"You're probably right," said Shin. He closed his eyes and opened them again, as if the other four might suddenly appear. "But I'm such a mess at the moment. Then again, it isn't fair that you're the only one who has to see me like this."

"Well, that's what friends are for," said Jun, with a trace of that familiar naive smile. "They help each other, right?"

- - -

"You're healing beautifully, Kimura-san. The uterine contractions are normal after-effects, but if they last, perhaps we'll take another look into it." Shin took his last few notes of the day. "You should be back home with your new baby in a few days."

"How's my baby girl?" asked Kimura-san, stretching her neck to see into the crib.

Shin placed his clipboard down so he could lift the baby into her mother's arms. "She's very quiet," he said. "Some of the others cry endlessly. You're lucky to have her."

"And she's lucky that such a wonderful doctor helped to deliver her. My husband was beginning to think I wouldn't—" Kimura-san stopped talking for a moment, her eyes focused on something behind Shin. "I think that doctor outside wants to see you."

Sure enough, Shin's supervisor was standing outside the window, mouthing something urgent and waving for him to come outside.

"Nakamura-sensei? Did something come up?" asked Shin, after making sure the room door was closed.

"Actually, yes," said the doctor. He tapped one foot against the floor, arms crossed stiffly against his chest. "There's a man named Hashiba in the waiting room who insists that he has an appointment with you. I tried to explain this is the obstetrics and gynecology department, but he doesn't seem to understand. You know very well that I don't allow visits from friends."

Shin wasn't sure whether to feel angry or pleasantly surprised. "I wasn't expecting a visit," he said truthfully. "I'm sorry."

Nakamura-sensei smiled grimly. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," he said. "You've been doing great since you joined this department. I don't want to be forced to make you leave." He waved his hand toward the waiting room. "Whoever was looking for you is still there, unless he finally realized he was in the wrong place, but I doubt it."

Touma was looking through the magazine rack in the corner when Shin walked in. Several of the other men waiting for their wives to be discharged were throwing him uncertain sidelong glances. Shin tried not to think about what Touma had told the receptionist—he really didn't want to know.

"Are you just going to stand there?" said Touma, without even turning around. "No friendly greeting?"

When Shin finally found his voice, whatever pleasant feelings existed were gone. "How did you get in here?" he asked, snatching the maternal fashion magazine Touma was pretending to read out of his hands. "This really isn't funny. You could have gotten me thrown out."

Touma finally turned to face him, skillfully imitating the grave look on Shin's face. "Is this how you talk to all your patients, Mouri-sensei?"

"No, I… Why are you here?"

"To pick you up," Touma replied, as if it were part of his daily routine. He propped one elbow against the wall casually. Shin noticed, much to his disapproval, that Touma's shirt buttons were off by one row. "Doesn't your shift end at eight? It's past eight forty-five."

"Oh, really?" said Shin, completely unamused. He shoved the magazine violently back onto the rack. "I'm perfectly capable of going home myself."

Touma shrugged. "Well, then, I guess I'll just go back to my office, after waiting… oh, only about an hour or so, just for you to get out of work."

"Did you drive here?"

"Of course, not," said Touma. He grinned sheepishly, allowing his easygoing mask to slip away. "Come on, I haven't spoken to you in person for almost a year. You're the one I see least frequently, but you also live the closest. At least let me take you home."

Shin didn't answer, which Touma took as a yes. They took the elevator to the lobby. Just as Touma was about to step out, Shin pulled him back inside. He waited patiently for the elevator door to close again. "Hold on…" he said, starting to unbutton Touma's shirt.

Touma nearly jumped high enough to make a hole in the elevator ceiling with his head. "Just what the hell are you doing, Shin?"

"Readjusting your buttons," said Shin, giving Touma's collar a little pat as he finished. "Now, how did you say you got here again? Did you walk?"

Touma's transport turned out to be a creaky old bike, which he admitted he bought from one of his students for a really cheap price. "It came with the back seat," he explained. "I can't find any bikes with those in stores. Besides, they make bikes so irritatingly shiny nowadays."

The 'back seat' was actually a metal rack fitted over the back wheel.

"I think I'd rather take the subway," said Shin, eyeing the rack doubtfully. "That doesn't look too sturdy."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I'll bet this seat can hold someone twice your weight."

Shin raised an eyebrow.

"According to science," said Touma, throwing one long leg over the _real_ seat. "The laws of physics. Whatever. Are you coming?"

"Are you sure your IQ isn't getting lower?" asked Shin. He tested the rack with his hand before sitting on it cautiously, leaving both his legs on one side. "I swear your intelligence level drops every time I see you. Maybe you have your mind on backwards, like everything else."

Touma rolled his eyes childishly. "That's how your IQ works," he said. "At a certain point, it decreases as you get older. Otherwise, it isn't a quotient. Or maybe you're finally getting smarter. Hold my waist, unless you want to fall off and get run over by a fancy car."

The bike weaved in and out of the traffic. It was fairly late, but cars returning from work were still pouring into Bunkyo from Shinjuku. Shin had to reluctantly admit to himself that sitting in the back seat of Touma's bike was much more comfortable than standing on the crowded subway. The spring breeze felt cool against his face and hair. Besides, it was nice being so close to an old friend again. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Touma's waist as they turned onto a narrower road.

"I heard from Jun that you're dating men," said Touma suddenly, turning his head slightly. "How did it happen? Did you get sick of fingering women every day?"

"Touma!" Shin exclaimed. He shook his head in disbelief. "It's not 'fingering.' I wear gloves, you know. And it's only a small part of my job."

Touma was grinning like a maniac, even if Shin couldn't see it from behind. He began to pedal faster as the cars got fewer down the road. "Then I suppose having safe sex isn't really sex."

"You always have the crudest way of putting things."

"Well?" said Touma, clearly ignoring Shin's little comment about him. "You haven't told me how you discovered your interest in men."

"I didn't," Shin admitted. "They always ask me first."

Touma gave a small puff of triumph. "What did I used to say about you making a good wife? I knew it! I'm not the only lazy one out there. All those men just want you to cook for them and do all the housework."

"And sleep with them," Shin added under his breath.

"Whoa! Too much information. If you have, I don't want to know."

Shin's apartment building appeared at the corner. Touma parked the bike on the curb and headed wordlessly into the building without even waiting for Shin to follow, as if he'd walked inside millions of times. He probably has, Shin thought. I've been living here far too long. When Shin reached the elevator, Touma had already gone upstairs. Shin watched as the light stopped at his floor and came back down. It didn't bother him too much that Touma just left him behind. Besides, Jun was upstairs, probably watching television.

He didn't realize how wrong he was until he opened his apartment door.

His suitcase blocked the doorway, along with several overstuffed bags. There were articles of clothing, including underwear—mostly Jun's, but also some of his own—strewn across the living room floor. Touma and Jun stood in the middle of the mess. Jun was still in the process of packing something that looked suspiciously like snorkeling gear.

"We're going to Hagi," Touma announced. "The train leaves at ten."


	2. Arrive At Hagi

**Note:** Wow, I actually stuck with a story long enough to write a second chapter! Anyway, I made a mistake in the last chapter. I meant to say "spring breeze" and not "summer breeze." The Japanese school year starts in April, so it would make more sense that Jun and Touma are on a break in spring. Not that anyone cares. XD

- - -

THE TALE OF MARISE: _Chapter Two_

There was a long awkward silence.

"Jun?" Shin finally said. "Would you like to explain _this_?"

It took Jun a while to figure out that Shin was actually pointing at _Touma_, and not the mess on the floor. "I figured you needed a break," he said, biting his lip nervously. "And, well, Touma was helping me with my research project today, so I asked if he could… you know… help you too. I mean, since it's your vacation this week, Touma suggested we visit your hometown."

"Touma, did you buy the train tickets yet?"

Touma crossed his arms defensively. "I bought tickets to go to Yamaguchi this afternoon. We can take the bus to Hagi from there. You always underestimate—"

"I'll return the money you spent," said Shin, with an air of finality. "Where do you expect to stay? In my house? We're not going anywhere."

It was Touma's turn to be shocked. "I always knew you were a prick," he said. "But I just can't understand: If you're oh-so-nice and compassionate, like Ryo and Seiji say you are, why can't you just give me a fucking chance?" He kicked the side of the couch for emphasis, nearly shaking the entire building.

"I've given you hundreds of chances!" Shin yelled in return. "And how many times do I have to tell you? If you're going to use that language, don't do it in my house!"

"Well, fuck you!" said Touma, flinging his arm in the air violently, threatening to knock over the flower vase on the table. "I use whatever fucking language I want wherever the fuck I want!"

"Guys," Jun interrupted shakily, holding Shin back by the shoulders before he could do whatever he was about to do to Touma. "Please, just stop fighting. I'm sorry, okay? I don't think we should go anywhere if you guys are so unhappy about it."

Touma collapsed backwards onto the couch with a sigh, his legs dangling over the handrest. "Unhappy? Who the hell is unhappy?"

Shin gave him an apologetic look.

"I guess… I guess I'll unpack and clean this place up," said Jun. He bent over to pick up a loose sock on the floor, suddenly feeling much older, like he was about to crawl into his deathbed.

"Wait, Jun," said Shin, still gazing intently at Touma, who was now lying idly on the couch with his eyes closed. "Leave the mess. I changed my mind about not going."

"Oh, this is just great!" Touma exclaimed, pulling himself into sitting position and crossing his legs over the tea table. "We argued over absolutely nothing, once again. Now, we're all going to leave this place as if nothing ever happened, until Shin decides he wants to randomly disagree with something I say."

Then, for no apparent reason, Touma started to laugh wildly, holding the side of his stomach in pain. Jun gave him a weird look, but Shin seemed to find it perfectly normal. Come to think of it, Jun had never actually been alone with Touma and Shin before, and he was beginning to think it might not be what he expected.

- - -

When they were more than halfway down the route to the train station in a taxi cab, Shin suddenly realized about a thousand things they forgot to do before leaving, ranging from locking Touma's bike to informing his mother about their arrival.

"Too late to go back now," said Touma, almost gleefully.

Shin didn't speak for the rest of the cab ride.

The night train to Yamaguchi was close to being empty. There were bed compartments available, but Touma had bought the cheapest tickets possible, so they were stuck sitting for eight or so hours. Jun was almost afraid Shin would make a comment about Touma's thoughtlessness, but Shin surprised him by making himself comfortable on the first seat of the car.

Touma stretched himself out in the row behind Shin, taking up all three seats at once with no room left to spare, and promptly fell asleep before the train even began to move. Jun watched for a moment to see if he would wake up again before taking the window seat next to Shin.

"Wow," he said. "That was pretty scary. You and Touma, I mean."

"I'm so sorry, Jun."

"Oh, no, it's not my business," said Jun quickly.

Shin actually smiled. It was a tired smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Honestly, I've been overstrung lately. Touma and I haven't argued in a long time."

The train gave a small lurch forward. Shin pulled out a book to read. Jun secretly wished he had packed something to do for the train ride. For a long time, he stared out the window, but it was too dark to see anything interesting. All he could see was his own reflection in the glass: an ordinary-looking young man. Perhaps the dark rings under his eyes gave away the fact that he went to a prestigious university, but that was all.

He felt a pleasant weight on his shoulder and turned to discover that Shin had fallen asleep against him, his book still lying face-up on his lap. Jun decided not to disturb him. Instead, he closed the book and dropped it back into Shin's bag for him. It wasn't as if he hadn't fallen asleep on Shin's shoulders multiple times when they were younger. _They_. It made Jun slightly dizzy to think that he was now seven years older than Shin back during the time they first met, and eight years older than the rest of the guys.

Shin shifted a bit in his sleep. His hair tickled Jun's neck, but Jun didn't move away. Besides, he still needed to get used to seeing over Shin's head all the time.

He wasn't sure when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, it was already six in the morning. Shin was leaning over him and watching the identical squares of farmland zoom by outside the window. The sun was shining high above the horizon.

"Breakfast will be served soon," said Shin, when he realized Jun was awake. "Then, we'll be arriving at Yamaguchi. It's a good thing they serve breakfast so early. Otherwise, we might have some problems getting Touma off the train."

Touma was still snoring loudly in the seats behind them. Jun could have sworn he was lying in the same position he was in last night. "I think we might have problems even _with _breakfast being served," he whispered doubtfully.

It turned out Shin was right—Touma woke immediately to the smell of his breakfast tray, in a considerably better mood than last night. After finishing his meal, he was even alive enough to play magnetic chess with Jun for the rest of the train ride and through most of the bus ride to Hagi.

"I went easy on you," he told Jun with a wink as they grabbed their luggage and got off the bus. "Next time we play, it'll be no more than a ten minute game, as long as Shin isn't whispering tips into your ear all the time."

"Show off," Jun muttered, hiding his grin.

Hagi was a beautiful little place. Small traditional houses made of wood lined the narrow roads. The salty odor of seawater lingered in the air. Children who had just gotten out of school ran free on the streets without any shoes on. There weren't any cabs, so they took a small bicycle taxi instead.

"_This_ is supposed to be a city?" said Jun in disbelief. "It's more like a village or something."

"It's too big to be a village," said Touma, who was sitting rather stiffly in the middle. "There are cities with half the population density of Hagi that are still considered cities."

Shin said nothing, looking out to the expanse of ocean and sky on their left. A cool breeze swept his hair back and for a moment, Jun thought he had jumped off the carriage and ran into the water. But when he blinked again, Shin was still sitting in the same place, whispering something into Touma's ear.

The biker dropped them off at the edge of the city, where there were only a few houses along the shore. Shin paid him and led Touma and Jun toward a small group of houses. There were old people sitting outside their homes, selling Hagiyaki pottery, who looked up and greeted them as they dragged their luggage down the unevenly paved road.

They reached the last house and Shin anxiously checked his watch. Eight thirty.

"You grew up here?" asked Touma. He circled around the area curiously, touching the damp wood of the porch and looking into the well to see if it was merely an ornament. There was still water inside. "Wow, this is impressive. Reading about people living like this is one thing, but seeing it is totally something else. Jun, you know how these things work?"

As Touma tried to explain to Jun the mechanics of a well, Shin went inside the house. The door was left unlocked, as it had always been.

"Should we go in too?" said Jun, after a while of listening to Touma's rambling.

"I wouldn't," said Touma quietly. "He's probably talking to his mother right now. I think he hinted on our way here from the bus stop that he didn't want us to go inside with him so soon. It might not seem like it, but Shin comes from a very traditional family."

Jun accepted this without another question. Touma was truly unpredictable sometimes.

Touma laughed to break the silence. "Well, at least he could have taken these bags in with him. I guess we're stuck here for a while."

There was someone coming out from behind the house. A small woman appeared, humming to herself and holding several articles of soiled children's clothing in her arms. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise as she came across Jun and Touma. She draped the clothes over the side of the well and bowed with her hands folded across her lap delicately. "Good morning. Are you looking for someone?"

Touma elbowed Jun nervously, as if he had no idea what to say.

"We came with a friend," said Jun, a little annoyed at Touma ineptness. "I think… I think he lives here."

"That's strange," said the woman, appearing less suspicious than confused. She dropped the bucket into the well and began to lift it out with the rope. "I live here. Are you sure you have the right place?"

Jun looked at Touma and shrugged. "You think Shin-niichan could have been gone for so long that he forgot where he used to live?"

"Jun, I think that's his sister."

"You're friends of Shin? Shin is _here_?" The woman's eyes grew wide and she nearly dropped the water bucket. Then, she laughed and said, "Oh, how silly of him. He didn't even invite you in. At least he could have let you in through the backyard." She beckoned them to follow. "Come, I'll lead you inside."

They went with her into the garden and waited for her to drop off the clothing and fill the wash bin before going into the house.

"My children are still asleep," she said, offering them two pairs of slippers from the cabinet. She took their bags and placed them against the nearest wall. "We should talk in low voices. I promised I wouldn't wake them up early for a week because they've done so well in school this year."

Jun and Touma glanced at each other, as if to say, 'Did _you_ know Shin was already an uncle?'

The room was decorated sparingly, with only a calligraphy scroll on the wall and a small bamboo plant in one corner. "We're not familiar with strict Japanese traditions," said Jun, apologizing for any mistakes he and Touma might have made.

Touma didn't say anything. He was too busy checking out the wall scroll.

Seeing that Touma wasn't going to talk anytime soon, Jun bowed to Shin's sister. "I'm Yamano Jun. He's Hashiba Touma. I hope it's not too late for an introduction."

Shin's sister bowed again out of politeness. "I'm Mouri Sayoko. Pleased to meet you both. There's no need to worry over traditions. After my husband married into our family, even Okaasan doesn't bother anymore." She gave a kind smile to confirm this, and Jun felt slightly embarrassed to not have recognized her as a relative of Shin. Their resemblance was unmistakable.

"Who is Shin getting married to?" she suddenly asked.

"I… I don't know," Jun faltered, wondering if he heard right. "I wasn't aware he was getting married."

Sayoko looked perplexed for a moment. "Isn't that why he came back? Okaasan told him she didn't want to see him again until he's found a wife."

Jun could have sworn he heard a snicker coming from Touma. "I'm almost certain he isn't about to get married," said Jun, a little regretfully. "Although I could be wrong."

"You're probably right," said Sayoko. "He must be very busy with his job." She gave a sad sigh that sounded exactly like a typical sigh from Shin. "Well, I still have housework to finish before noon, so forgive me for being such a terrible hostess. You can make yourselves comfortable. If you don't feel like staying in the house, I suggest you visit the sea. It's only a five minute walk from here."

"You could've at least said 'hi' or something," Jun muttered to Touma, after Sayoko had left for the garden.

"Be glad I didn't," said Touma. He sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. "I don't trust myself in these situations."

Jun examined his twenty-eight-year-old brother, friend, and physics professor for a while, and wondered just exactly how skewed his understanding of Touma was. "I'm going to take a walk along the shore," he said. "Are you coming?"

"Nah. I'll just take a nap right here until Shin comes to find me."

"Suit yourself." Jun headed back out into the garden, where he gave Sayoko a friendly wave before going down the path they came, toward the sea.

He didn't regret following Sayoko's advice. The sea stretched as far as he could see, until it dissolved into the sky. There were small children playing near the water, with no one to watch over them. Jun took off his shoes and sank his feet into the warm sand. The morning sun was still behind him, illuminating only half the sea. It made Jun wonder how the sunset would look above the water.

As he walked, he felt something cool brush his toes. Looking down, he found the sand around his feet was damp and the wave that touched him had already receded, as if it were asking him to follow. He rolled up his pants and made his way into the sea until he was knee-deep in water. If he closed his eyes, he could almost sense Shin's presence next to him, calling him, pulling him in. But after a few minutes, Shin became no more than a small part of that sensation.

A massive whale flipped out of the water in the distance and several of the children cried out in delight. It left the sea strangely still, as if nothing had moved for thousands of years. Then, Jun heard it: a whisper so soft, he began to doubt he heard anything at all.

She was still out there, searching.


	3. Shin's Family

**Note:** 'Jichan' means uncle and 'Jiichan' means grandfather, if I'm not mistaken. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong. Also, I noticed I've gotten over 100 hits for this story, but only 1 review. Is it really that bad? I honestly think this is my most developed story so far. sigh

- - -

THE TALE OF MARISE: _Chapter Three_

Touma woke up to the sound of bare feet running across the wooden floor. He drew the blanket tighter around himself and tried to ignore it, but whoever was making the sound was now hopping up and down. Touma could almost feel the floor shaking under him.

Then, he realized the blanket he was clutching hadn't been there before.

"SA-CHAN! WAKE UP! SHIN-JICHAN IS HERE!"

Sa-chan? Shin-jichan? Touma sat up and looked around. He was still in the same room and alone. Whoever was screaming was so loud that he sounded like he was only a few feet away. Just when Jun finally decided to grow up, Touma thought, torn between amusement and annoyance. No wonder Shin doesn't live here anymore.

He could hear Shin talking to a child in the next room, then a boy's squeal of laughter. "Shhh, my friend is sleeping," Shin was saying. "You might wake him up."

Touma rolled his eyes. Well, Shin, it's a little late for that.

Suddenly, the door slid open and someone burst into the room. It was Shin's nephew, who appeared around five or six years old. He stared at Touma silently, as if preparing for the scream that came afterwards. Then, "AAAH! SHIN-JICHAN! WHO'S THAT? IS THAT YOUR FRIEND?"

And Touma thought Shuu was obnoxious. This little boy could be twice as loud, and he was no more than a meter tall.

Shin came in, grabbing his nephew gently by the shoulders and leading him out of the room. His nephew spun around on his heels as Shin turned him, imitating the stiff movements of a robot while making strange animal sounds. It wasn't until his nephew was completely out the door that Shin realized Touma was sitting up on the floor.

"Oh, the dead sleeper is awake."

"Really," said Touma. He couldn't hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "That noise could have woken up a rock, not to mention the dead."

"At least I know how to wake you up now." Shin offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. My family is in the living room."

The living room looked much more like a typical modern room than the room Touma had just been sleeping in. It even had a dining table with four ordinary chairs around it. Shin's niece and nephew were sitting in two seats across from each other, bickering over a stuffed toy. Shin's mother sat quietly next to her grandchildren, watching them play. At first, she seemed old and tired—her graying hair was pinned back in a bun—but when she turned around to greet him, Touma could see that she was perhaps only in her early sixties.

She slapped her grandchildren's hands lovingly to get their attention. "Say hello to Shin-jichan's friend, Touma-jisan," she said. "And don't forget to introduce yourselves."

Touma soon learned that Shin's nephew's name was also 'Shin' because his grandmother wanted him to be just as easy to raise as Shin had been. In fact, little Shin turned out to be just the opposite, so the family began to call him 'Otouto' instead. Otouto was very aware of how he received his names, and explained it rather proudly. His sister, Sachi, was so shy that Otouto had to introduce her to Touma. She was already ten, four years older than her brother, but had the frame of an eight-year-old. And according to Otouto, she liked to read a lot.

"That's great," said Touma, searching for the right response. Sachi's quietness was making it harder for him. "Um… I like to read too."

Shin laughed, clapping his hand on Touma's shoulder. "I think you'll like him, Sachi. You could ask him anything and he would probably know the answer."

"Say something," Okaasan urged, giving Sachi a small tap on the back. "Say, 'Hello, Touma-jisan.' Tell him what kind of books you read. It isn't polite to ignore our guest." She quickly apologized to Touma for her granddaughter's silence.

"It's okay. I was just as quiet around strangers when I was her age," Touma replied. Shin threw him a half-surprised and half-impressed look. Touma glanced back and pretended not to notice.

Sachi blushed and gave Touma a small smile, which seemed enough to satisfy her grandmother.

"Something smells good," said Touma, giving Shin a small nudge and inhaling deeply. "Smells like your cooking."

"I learned how to cook mostly from my sister," Shin explained. "She's making lunch. By the way, where is Jun? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Lunch?" Touma grabbed Shin by the wrist and read his watch. It was already past noon. "That's weird. I think he said he wanted to go for a walk along the shore, but it's been more three hours since he left. Could he have gotten lost?"

Shin frowned. "That's impossible," he said. "He might have gone to explore the city, but it's hard to get lost here."

"Maybe we should go look for him," Touma suggested.

Shin raised his eyebrows. Touma never ceased to surprise him.

- - -

They found Jun sitting on the beach, gazing out into the vastness of the ocean, oblivious to the burning sun above him. There was no one else—they had all gone home for lunch. Touma snuck up behind Jun, so conspicuously that anyone in a conscious state would have noticed, and poured a handful of sand over his head.

Jun barely reacted. He simply swatted over his head, as if Touma's hand were no more than a tiny fly. Touma glanced at Shin, who shrugged as if to say, 'Don't ask me.'

"How long have you been here?" asked Touma, taking a seat next to Jun on the sand.

"I don't know," Jun mumbled. He didn't look away from the horizon for one second. "Since this morning, I guess."

"You sat here," said Touma, "for four hours." It wasn't a question.

Finally, Jun turned to look at Touma. "Isn't it beautiful out here? It's like a different world."

Touma examined him for a moment. There was something different about Jun. His face was flushed, and his blue eyes had hazed over to become a shade of gray. It almost _did_ seem as if he had just been to another world. "You sure you're okay?"

"Better than ever," said Jun, turning his attention back to the sea. "I could stay here all day."

"So could I," Shin interrupted, coming up from behind. "But lunch is ready. You can't skip a meal in my family. It just isn't allowed."

For almost a minute, Jun appeared to have no idea what Shin was talking about. Then, he suddenly stood. "Okay, let's go," he said. "Sorry about that. I'm kind of hungry too. Besides, I still have to meet your family, Shin-niichan." He began to head back toward the house.

Before Shin could leave after him, Touma caught him lightly by the arm. "Did you find that strange?" he whispered. "Did you not just see what happened?"

Shin pursed his lips, watching as Jun turned around and waved for them to hurry up. "Not now. We can talk about it later."

Touma gave in and released him, but not before scanning the horizon one last time. Whatever had captured Jun's attention was no longer there, or at least Touma couldn't see it.

- - -

The afternoon was perfect for a trip around the city, but Touma decided not to bring it up. Jun didn't say anything either—he was too busy playing games with Otouto. Sayoko had gone to check up on the family pottery store and Okaasan sat in her chair, watching all of them, her weathered hands folded in her lap with the elegance of a well-educated young woman.

Touma glanced at Jun for at least the tenth time since they ate lunch. Jun was still sitting on the floor, trying to explain the rules of Shogi (_Note:_ Japanese chess) to Otouto, whose eyes kept wandering toward a small bird on the tree outside the window.

"Stop worrying," Shin said into Touma's ear as he pushed Touma's feet aside with the broom to sweep below the couch. "Maybe what happened was nothing. You're the one who's scaring me."

"Just can't get it out of my head," Touma muttered. "I could've sworn something was off."

"Touma." It was Okaasan. She motioned to the seat next to her. "Come here. I want to talk to you."

Touma got up obediently and joined her. He suddenly felt very young for the first time he could remember.

"Shin told me about you, all five of you, a long time ago," she said, giving Touma an assuring smile. "I have forgotten your names, but you must be Tenkuu's bearer. I can see it in you."

"Really?" said Touma, amazed Shin's mother could know so much. "Shin likes to tell me I'm not all that wise."

Shin threw him a look that clearly said, 'Shut up. Not in front of my mother.'

"Oh, don't listen to him," said Okaasan, waving her son away affectionately. "Shin is trusting, not truthful. You, on the other hand, are more direct, but not recklessly so. I like you, Touma. Tell me, is this your first time in Hagi?"

"Yeah," Touma replied. "It's slightly different from what I expected."

Okaasan touched his arm gently. "What were you expecting?"

Something inside Touma softened as he observed that Shin had his mother's hands. "I guess I expected it to be more modernized," he said. "After all, textbooks can be outdated. But it's incredible how well-preserved everything is."

"That's what I still love about this place," said Okaasan. "Do you have a passion for stories, Touma? Folktales? Legends?"

That was when Touma decided he liked Shin's mother too. "Am I that obvious?" he asked, pointing to himself with a curious smile. Then, he called to Shin, who was now curled up on the couch with a book. "Hey, Shin, how much did you tell your mom about me? Did you tell her my entire life story?"

"I said you were a physics professor at the University of Tokyo," said Shin. He obviously hadn't been reading his book at all.

Suddenly, Jun let out a groan of frustration from across the room. Otouto had built a tower of chess pieces and knocked it over, scattering the pieces all over the floor Shin had just swept. Shin jumped to his feet and began to help Jun clean up the mess as Otouto ran outside to play in the garden with his sister. Touma could hear Jun muttering to himself, "Little kids. Bet I was never _that_ annoying."

Okaasan made no comment. Her expression remained serene, but her eyes were full of quiet amusement. "I think you'll learn to love the Hagi Sea during your stay," she said to Touma, continuing their conversation from before. "Or perhaps I should say the sea, the sky, and everything in between. There are many hidden stories that already exist. Others are still waiting to be told."

Touma swallowed as he recalled Jun's ghostly expression earlier that day. _It's like a different world_.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Touma!" Jun was saying. "Can you help us find the lid to this Shogi box? I don't see it anywhere."

Touma stared at him. "Are you kidding? Find it yourself."

"Oh, make yourself useful for once, Touma." Shin was lying flat on his stomach, trying to reach something under the couch. He only succeeded in pulling out a large ball of dust. Jun was still searching under the table. Shin sighed, sitting on the floor motionlessly, as if he were making a life-or-death decision. Then, he stood up and pushed the entire couch aside. There was absolutely nothing under the couch except more balls of dust, but it didn't seem to bother him. He simply grabbed the broom and began to sweep the floor again.

Okaasan watched him do all of this with a knowing smile. "Shin, why can't you be more like your friend?" she asked fondly.

"What are you saying, Kaasan? I'm an adult already."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Touma. "If Shin were more like me, there wouldn't be a single strand of black hair left on your head."

Shin spun around to face him, horror written all over his face, which slowly turned into resignation. Okaasan gazed at Touma for a moment, as if she had no idea who he was talking to. Then, she laughed.

- - -

The water was cold that night. Shin stayed out on the beach after his swim, grateful for the warm air. He pushed his dripping hair from his eyes, taking in as much as he could of his surroundings. He had almost forgotten how much he missed this place. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt a pair of hands squeeze his shoulders.

"Hey." It was Touma, kneeling behind him. "Did you think you could just sneak away? Jun was looking for you."

"Why is that?"

Touma grinned. "He couldn't figure out how to take a shower without a showerhead."

"Should I go back?" said Shin, positioning himself to stand. "Did he figure it out yet?"

"Sit back down," Touma replied, giving Shin's arm a little tug, so that his friend fell back onto the sand. "He's fine. Your sister boiled some water for him." He suddenly became serious. "About what happened today at noon… Do you know about it? Does it have something to do with this place?"

Shin looked down at the sand, playing with the grains between his fingers. "I don't know," he said. "If something was there, it's gone now. I didn't see anything strange in the water."

"Well, _this_ tells me otherwise," said Touma softly. He pulled out a blue glowing object from his pocket, holding it in his palm for Shin to see. Shin could just make out the faint outline of the 'wisdom' kanji inside Touma's yoroi orb.

"That's normal, Touma. Mine does that all the time."

Touma closed his fingers around the orb and stuck it back in his pocket. "I feel like something's about to happen, Shin."

"Then the others would be here by now," said Shin. "And I would feel it too."

"I never said it had to be a _bad_ thing," Touma retorted with a hint of a smile. "Maybe your mother's right. This place is having some kind of effect on me. But I'm glad I came here."

For a long time, they watched the stars in silence. The entire sky had reflected itself over the still ocean, which made it hard to tell where the ocean ended and the sky began. Shin found Touma's hand and grasped it firmly, feeling Touma's grip just as firm over his own in an unspoken promise. It suddenly felt like they were boys again.

"Me too. Thanks."

- - -

Please leave a review if you have something to say. They really are encouraging. Even one good review is enough to make me want to write more. I like to feel as if I'm writing for other people, not just myself. And constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you. :)


	4. First Call

THE TALE OF MARISE: _Chapter Four_

Jun woke up the next morning to find that Touma had already left his bed, his blanket flung to one side in a messy pile. He could still vaguely remember Touma's silhouette against the dim glow of his reading light, crouched over Okaasan's books. The last time Jun had looked at the clock, it had been three in the morning, and Touma had still been awake. Now, it was already ten.

The sliding door was open just enough for Jun to hear Touma and Shin's hushed voices. Jun peered through the crack into the living room. Touma was sprawled across the couch lazily with an open book lying face-down on his chest. Shin had just stood up and was making his way into the next room. He suddenly glanced in Jun's direction and smiled, as if he had already known Jun was there.

"Good morning," he greeted. "Touma was just telling me how I should thank you for asking him to help me with life. I'm still debating whether or not you deserve it."

"You can thank me later when you actually get a life," Jun returned groggily, before stumbling into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Shin stared at the empty space between the bathroom and the living room. "He did not just say that to me."

"As a matter of fact, he did," said Touma.

Shin shook his head regretfully. "He's been talking to you way too much."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be an insult," Jun called from inside the bathroom, his mouth obviously full of toothpaste. "I meant that you're so busy with your job, you can hardly walk straight half the time I see you. Because of you, I'm never going to become a doctor."

Touma snickered. "Can't walk straight, huh? Perhaps there were other reasons?"

Shin shot him a look of pure death before slipping quietly behind the doors of the next room in one swift movement.

Now that there was no one to talk to, Touma picked up the wrinkled book from his chest and began to read again. He didn't even notice when Jun walked out of the bathroom. Jun watched as Touma scanned—no, glanced at—each page before going onto the next, wondering if Touma was just reading incredibly fast or actually had photographic memory. He decided not to ask. What kind of question would that be anyway?

He gave Touma a small shove to make space for himself on the couch. "What are you reading that's so interesting?"

"The Mouri family history," Touma replied, without looking up or losing pace. "It was written by Shin's great great grandfather and passed down to each man of the family, who in turn had to write their own story."

Jun leaned over to see the book. Touma was reading too fast for him to follow, but he didn't think he could have understood it anyway. "Wow, that's pretty cool. So I guess it's Shin-niichan's turn."

"Yes, and I have no idea how I'm going to do it," said Shin, coming through the doors again. "I have news for you, Touma. Okaasan wants me to take Sachi and Otouto along." He lowered his voice slightly. "She isn't feeling well, probably because of all that excitement yesterday."

"Sorry about that," said Jun. It was hard to imagine that someone like Okaasan was sick so often.

"Oh, no," Shin said quickly. "Don't be sorry. She loves company."

"Why is that news?" Touma asked. He lowered the book and sat up. "I'm perfectly okay with them coming with us."

Shin pursed his lips. "That's not the problem. I don't want to go to the castle today if we need to bring them. They might get lost in the crowds of tourists."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jun interrupted. "What castle? And what about your sister? Can't she take care of them?"

"Wait, hold on," said Shin, making frustrated motions in the air with his hands. "Touma wanted to visit the Hagi castle ruins today. It's Sunday and the weather is nice, which means the castle grounds will be covered with tourists. I'm not worried about Sachi getting lost, but Otouto likes to run off on his own. My sister isn't home right now—she left early this morning to straighten out some family business."

Suddenly, a small figure appeared at the doorway. It was Sachi, holding a book in one arm. She looked as if she had been awake for a while now. "Is Papa home yet?" she said to Shin quietly, answering Jun's unasked question. "He said he'd be home this weekend."

Shin inhaled deeply and glanced desperately at the ceiling for a moment. Then, he took her hand and led her back into her room, signaling to Touma and Jun that he'd return in a moment.

"Poor kid," Jun murmured, after she was gone.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I met you," said Touma. He sighed and collapsed onto the couch again. "It sucks that we can't go to the ruins today. And I was looking forward to visiting the Mouri tombs too."

"You know what I thought when I first met you?"

"What?"

Jun grinned. "I thought, Touma-niichan is probably one of those boring people who likes to visit tombs and castle ruins for fun."

"Okay, that's it," said Touma, without the slightest hint of a smile. He began to read again where he left off, turning the pages furiously with one finger. "You're not allowed to talk to me anymore."

Jun rolled his eyes. He knew Touma was joking, but if anyone could tell an enormous lie and get away with it, it was Touma.

- - -

They went to the beach instead. Touma seemed almost reluctant about it, sitting cross-legged in the sand with one hand under his chin and the other on Okaasan's book. Jun took a sip of his iced tea and observed the scrawny pale legs poking out of Touma's shorts. Touma absolutely despised wearing shorts, and now Jun knew why.

"Are you done admiring my gorgeous legs yet?"

Jun snorted tea out of his nose.

At that moment, Shin decided to take a break and join them. "Why don't you guys go for a swim?" he suggested, grabbing Touma's almost untouched drink and swallowing a mouthful. "The water's nice and warm. Touma, put that book down and come swim with me."

"No, thanks," Touma muttered.

"Jun?"

"I'll be there in a second," said Jun, wiping the tea off his face with a towel.

Shin shrugged and headed back toward the water at a leisurely pace, his swimming trunks clinging immodestly to his hips.

"And he wonders why certain men are interested in him," said Touma with a small smile. He had already tucked Okaasan's book away. "Well, for one, he doesn't seem to mind walking around practically naked in public."

"Everyone's practically naked here," said Jun, gesturing toward the people on the beach. "And please, I don't want to hear reason number two. Are you swimming or not?"

"Traitor," Touma accused, which Jun took as a no. He blocked the sun from his eyes and looked around. "I think I'll check out what Sachi and Otouto are building in the sand over there."

"Have fun," Jun called after him. He watched as Touma walked over to Sachi and moved his lips in a greeting that was too distant to hear. Behind him, Shin was still standing in shallow water, waiting for him to come. Jun gave Touma one last wave before going after Shin.

He stopped when the water reached his waist level. "You call this warm?" he asked, wrapping his arms around himself and staring at the goose bumps that were beginning to form all over him. "It's _freezing_ in here."

Shin splashed him lightly. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it in a few minutes."

Jun looked ahead doubtfully before taking another hesitant step forward. He gasped as Shin grabbed him arm and pulled him completely under. The icy sensation lasted for less than a second before a rush of warmth took over. When Jun finally felt the ground under his feet again, he already had to stand on his toes in order to keep his nose above water. A tiny wave slapped him playfully on the face and continued its way.

"See?" said Shin, treading the water next to him. "It's not so bad."

"I guess not," Jun started to say. He choked on a mouthful of water before he could finish. Hagi seawater tasted musty, unlike the crisp salty taste of Tokyo seawater, but not unpleasant.

Shin was already drifting away on his back. Jun paddled after him. He had won multiple swimming tournaments in high school, but he didn't feel so graceful in such a large and unpredictable pool next to his swimmer friend. "You used to swim here often?" he asked.

"Every day," Shin replied. He crossed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, smiling at the sky. "It's a nice way for me to relax and forget what's happening in the real world. I feel so free here. Sometimes, I want to stay forever." He laughed and opened his eyes again. "Until I start to miss everyone that isn't here with me, of course."

"Then I guess Touma was right to bring you here, especially since you've been so stressed out these days," said Jun. He liked seeing Shin like this—without endless pages and phone calls from the hospital, without another unworthy girlfriend or boyfriend, without the worry of having to fight again.

"Ah, yes. Touma knows me too well, but he makes that easy to forget sometimes. Thank you, Jun."

Jun said nothing in response, only following Shin deeper into the ocean. He could no longer hear the voices of the children playing in the shallow water. The waves were much calmer as they went further—their usual splash was reduced to a dull murmur. Jun unconsciously began to swim faster, staying as close to Shin as he possibly could.

"Hey, Shin-niichan," he called. The vastness of the ocean seemed to swallow his voice. "Do you ever get the feeling that there are… spirits in the water?"

Shin stopped abruptly and turned around. "What kind of spirits?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"I-I don't know," Jun stammered. He silently cursed himself for asking. Shin already had too much on his mind to be worrying about him. "Sometimes, I feel like the water is talking to me. Like now. It must be because the sea is so full of mysteries." He watched as Shin's frown became a smile.

"Maybe the sea animals talk to you too," said Shin. He put a finger to his lips and listened. "You just have to believe they do, and they will."

Jun tried to hear the voice again, but it was gone. He suddenly felt a ripple beneath them, then something _very_ large swimming past, and found himself wishing he could cling onto Shin's arm like he did when he was younger. He glanced at Shin, who appeared completely unfazed. Instead, he looked kind of amused.

"That," said Shin, "was not a spirit, but a very old friend."

- - -

Jun was done swimming for the day. He was insanely hungry, despite having had a big lunch and multiple snacks. His muscles were so sore that he could hardly reach far enough to dry his back. It was almost seven, but the sun had only begun to set. About ten yards away, Touma was still lying lazily on his stomach in the sand with one hand propped under his chin, staring at something in the distance. Otouto was sitting comfortably on Touma's back, watching his sister perfect the sand castle Touma had helped them build.

The castle looked truly amazing. Other children had stopped working on their own just to watch them work on it. Jun laughed inwardly—well, at least Touma got _a_ castle today, if not the one he wanted. He glanced at Touma again. Touma was still gazing out into the ocean with a smile too delicate to be his.

It suddenly occurred to Jun that Touma was gazing at Shin, who was swimming somewhere so far away that only someone with Touma's eyesight could see his every movement.

Could Touma consider Shin as…? Jun shook his head. He was tired and hungry and his thoughts were running away. With whatever energy he had left, he picked up the remainder of Touma's drink and finished it, feeling his mind settle back into place. Touma was now saying something to Sachi, who replied only with a shy smile.

An object inside Shin's open bag caught Jun's eye. For a second, he thought he was just imagining things again, but when he looked again, it was still there, glowing just brightly enough to show through the thick fabric. He reached for the bag hesitantly.

The moment his hand came in contact with it, the bag toppled over and Shin's yoroi orb rolled out onto the sand, as if it wanted to be found.

Now, Jun _knew_ he was going crazy. The armors had been destroyed years ago, if his memory didn't deceive him. He had only been eleven years old back then, but he could clearly remember the armors shatter into pieces. His hand shot out to touch the orb, and he immediately withdrew before it could, breathing a sigh of relief. Anything could have happened just now.

"Jun?" It was Shin, standing right behind him.

"I swear I didn't touch it," said Jun, raising his trembling hands. "It just fell out when I touched your bag."

Shin nodded understandingly. "I believe you." He briefly pointed to the orb and gave a faint smile. "Would you… like to?" he asked. "Touch it, I mean. Go ahead, pick it up. It should be safe."

The orb itself felt cool and smooth in Jun's hand, like an ordinary marble. But inside himself, he could feel everything that made Shin who he was. The power of it was almost overwhelming. He weighed the orb gingerly on his palm. "Wasn't this destroyed along with your armors?" he asked quietly.

"It's a different one," said Shin. "A stronger one, and potentially darker, if it isn't used properly. Let's just hope I'll never have to use it."

"Do the others have these too?"

"We had all lost our personal purposes back then," Shin explained. "Yes, we accepted new armors out of desperation, and of course, each of us eventually found our own paths. I know it seems like I'm exhausted and upset over my life, but it's comforting to know that this is _my_ life, and that my problems were cause by me alone."

Jun examined the orb in his hand. The glow of the 'trust' kanji inside seemed stronger than it had been earlier.

_Throw it. Throw it into the ocean._

Jun gasped and clutched the orb tightly in his hand. "Who said that?" he called frantically, turning to face the sea.

"What is it?" said Shin, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What did you hear?"

_Throw it now, before it's too late._

"Listen, do you hear that?" Jun asked, hardly daring to breathe. "Someone's whispering. It's… It's coming from the water."

_Now!_

Suddenly, Shin threw himself between Jun and the sea, as if to protect him from a large wave. Nothing came. "Drop the orb, Jun. Don't move or anything. Just drop it on the ground." Jun didn't hesitate to obey. Shin waited a few moments before moving aside. "I don't think we should stay here," he said. "There's something strange going on."

Sachi and Otouto were still playing in the sand, making smaller houses around their castle, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Where's Touma?" Shin asked abruptly. The color drained from his face as he searched the area frantically with his eyes.

A familiar hand gripped his wrist. "Shin, I'm here. What's wrong?"

Shin released the breath he had been holding. "Maybe we should head back to the house," he said weakly. He picked up the yoroi orb between two fingers and quickly placed it back inside his bag, as if it would burn his hand if he held it for too long. Touma watched as he did this, but said nothing. "Sachi! Otouto! It's getting late. Let's go home."

"Aw, but we're not done with the castle yet," Otouto complained. "Touma-jicha-a-a-an! Tell Shin-jichan to let us stay!"

"Come on, let's go," said Touma with a wave, refusing to give in the slightest bit. "I'll help you build a better one tomorrow. Besides, I'm kind of hungry."

Shin thanked him silently and began to help Jun pack their clothes and leftover drinks.

"Do you believe me now?" Touma asked as Shin turned around to pick up his towel.

Shin paused for a moment. Jun was stuffing his clothes messily into his bag with his eyes lowered. "Be careful, Touma," Shin murmured. "Jun claims to have heard a voice. I didn't hear it, but I had the strangest feeling just a while ago… that whatever Jun heard is actually after _you_."

- - -

Thanks for all the kind reviews, guys! I think this could actually turn out to be the first story I ever finish! This chapter might have all kinds of weird mistakes because I was rushing to get it done. Don't hesitate to correct my spelling/grammar/anything else. I'm leaving for the airport in about half an hour to go on a week-long trip, and I won't have internet access. Then, school is starting again. Argh.


	5. The Tale of Marise

THE TALE OF MARISE: _Chapter Five_

Shin hung the wet washcloth on the hook above the kitchen sink to dry. Without pausing, he proceeded to wash the dishes stacked in the sink. His sister and brother-in-law still weren't home yet, and Sachi and Otouto were growing restless again. Shin could hear Jun and Touma talking to them in the living room, trying to entertain them in various ways. He squeezed the sponge in his hand and sighed, grateful that he had his two friends to rely on.

"My dear son." His mother stroked his hair gently. "You're tired. Let me clean the kitchen tonight."

Shin leaned into her touch. "I'm not tired, 'Kaasan," he said. "You should be resting in bed. Don't worry about me."

"Then maybe you should give me something to worry about," said Okaasan. "A son needs misbehave once in a while. You frighten me sometimes. I could never tell when you were happy or upset." She smiled sadly and cupped his cheek in her palm, tracing the shadows around his eyes. He was so tall that she had to lift her chin to look into his eyes. "You're my child, Shin. It's natural that I worry about you."

"Well, I assure you there is nothing to worry about," Shin insisted disobediently.

His mother laughed softly. Shin suspected she was only covering her laughter because she was too sick to laugh out loud. "Oh, Shin," she whispered. "You'd make such a wonderful husband. When will you find someone? When will I have another grandchild?"

"Another year," Shin replied, rearranging the clean dishes on the rack to keep his hands busy. "My schedule will be more flexible next year."

"That's what you told me three years ago. Are you sure this is the life you wanted?"

Shin opened his mouth to say 'yes,' but nothing came out. Instead, he looked away. "I… I don't know anymore. I'm sorry, 'Kaasan."

- - -

"I don't want to play chess!" said Otouto. "Papa said he'd be home this weekend! He said so! He promised!"

Touma closed his eyes and stretched his neck. It was hopeless. He wished he could just smile and tell the kids that their father would be back any minute now to stop Otouto's whining, but he couldn't because it might not be true. False comfort was not Touma's way of solving things. No one was there to falsely assure him when he was a child, and he came out all right. Didn't he?

He knew Jun was avoiding the same thing. Jun, who had once been in Otouto's place, and far worse.

Suddenly, Touma leaned forward. "Be quiet," he said, not unkindly. "I'm going to tell a story."

"About what?" asked Otouto, crossing his chubby arms. He gave a funny little frown that looked more like a pout. "I don't want to hear a story."

"I never said you had to listen," said Touma. He didn't know where he got the idea to tell a story, but he _did_ know that he had no idea what kind of crazy story he was going to tell. He would have to think fast. A little faster than usual.

Jun came to his rescue. "Touma is an expert on folktales and legends. I'd definitely want to hear his story."

"Me too," Sachi chimed in meekly.

"Okay, then," said Touma, desperately looking around the room for inspiration. But he couldn't find anything. All he could think of was the sea, its waves lapping in whispers against the shore. And the faint outline of a figure in the middle of all the water, swimming without rest. "I'm going to tell you a very old tale, told so long ago that hardly anyone remembers it anymore. It's called… the tale of Marise."

"If it's from so long ago, how can _you_ know about it?" Otouto challenged.

"Touma is actually several thousand years old, didn't you know?" It was Shin, who had just walked into the room and was drying his hands on his apron. He winked at Touma, who put on his best wise-old-man look. "This is just his disguise."

Touma stroked his imaginary beard. "It's so nice of you to join us, child," he said to Shin. His voice had lost its youthful quality, and was now hoarse and deep, like the voice of an ageless man who had seen everything there was to see in the world.

Otouto's eyes widened. He shifted closer to Sachi and gave her a nervous nudge. Jun hid his smile behind his hand.

It was half past nine. Touma cleared his throat. "_A long time ago_," he began, "_no one knows exactly when, there lived in the old village of Hagi a fisherman and his wife. They didn't have much to eat or wear, but they had one treasure: a daughter named Marise. As a child, Marise often helped her mother with the housework. She could sew, sweep, and cook very well. Her mother feared that she would grow weathered and ugly from all the work, but Marise only grew lovelier as the years went by._"

"How is that—" Otouto started to say. Sachi clamped her hand tightly over his mouth.

"_As obedient as she was, Marise had a secret. Every night, she would leave the house without telling her family and swim in the Hagi sea. She would sit on the beach during the day, after completing her chores, but it was never enough. She wanted to imagine that she was a small part of the vast ocean, free to swim wherever her heart led her. She would unclasp her hair and let it spread all around her, like the shimmering fins of a fish, and join the sea animals in their mystical dance. When the morning came, she would return home, feeling thoroughly refreshed and ready for her morning chores._

"_One day, Marise's father called for her, and they sat down across from each other. Like a good daughter, Marise kept her hands folded and her eyes lowered as she faced her father. 'My daughter,' said her father. 'You are no longer a girl. You have become a courteous and able young woman. It is time for you to get married and have children of your own.'_"

At this moment, Touma paused to take a breath. Otouto giggled at his imitation of the father's voice.

"_Marise knew she was not ready to be married_," Touma continued, "_but she had no other choice. 'Otousan, have you found a husband for me yet?' she asked._

"_'Yes, my daughter,' her father replied. 'He is a wealthy merchant from Kurashiki by the name of Hirayama, a very respectable and well-educated man. He saw you swimming near the shore yesterday when his ship arrived and asked for your hand in marriage. I could not pass this gift from the heavens. You are to be married in three days.'_

"_Of course, to Marise, this was a punishment and not a gift. But she bowed her head and accepted her fate._"

"That's stupid," said Otouto. He seemed to have gotten over the idea that Touma was an old man in disguise. "She doesn't even know him. Why can't she just say no?"

"What kind of question is that?" Touma retorted, also forgetting who he was supposed to be.

Shin frowned. "Because it's her duty as a daughter to marry Hirayama," he explained to Otouto. "If she refused, her father would be heartbroken. It isn't everyday that a wealthy merchant asks to marry a fisherman's daughter."

"Love stories are boring," Otouto announced. He curled up on the floor and pretended to fall sleep. Jun tapped him on the head, but he didn't respond.

Touma motioned for Jun to leave Otouto alone. At least Otouto had stopped complaining, and Sachi was no longer glancing at the door every few seconds. She sat unblinking, eagerly waiting to hear more. And Shin… his intent expression moments ago, when Marise accepted her fate, had been absolutely priceless. Touma made a mental note to himself that he needed to tell more stories when Shin was around.

"Anyway," he said. "_'That night, Marise went to swim in the sea as she always did. She swam until early morning, but as she was about to reach the shore, she noticed she was being followed. 'Who's there?' she called. 'Don't be afraid.'_

"_'How could I ever be afraid of you?' a deep melodic voice replied. It was a fish—and as it swam closer to shore, Marise saw that it was not just any ordinary fish, but one with beautiful golden scales and fins that flowed like silk._

"_'Why have you followed me?' asked Marise._

"_'I have watched you swim in this sea every night since you were a small girl,' said the fish, 'and never have I seen you look as sad as you did tonight. Tell me, is there anything I can do to ease your sorrow?'_

"_Marise shook her head sadly. 'Nothing, my friend,' she said. 'All I ask is that you do not grieve over my sorrows.'_

"_The fish could not fulfill her request, so he turned and swam away._"

"Why did he swim away if he couldn't fulfill her request?" Sachi whispered to Shin.

Shin smiled for the first time since that afternoon. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe he doesn't want to be a burden. And he'll see her again tomorrow anyway."

Touma didn't hear them, or at least pretended not to. His hands moved elegantly as he spoke and his eyes appeared distant, as if he were recalling how the story had been told to him in the past. "_The following night, Marise returned to the sea. Before she left the water, she noticed the fish had followed her again. This time, she did not speak to him, but bowed in parting as her feet found the shore and hurried home._

"_It would be a busy day. Marise's mother had made her a kimono out of the heaviest and most beautiful fabrics the family could afford to prepare her to meet Hirayama for the first time. Marise picked out ornaments for her hair, powdered her face and neck, and painted her lips. Her mother helped her into her new kimono. At first, Marise could not recognize the image as she looked into the mirror—a timid but beautiful young woman, bound by the weight of her kimono, her hair pulled fashionably tight around her head. But as she continued to stare at her the image, she realized it was her own reflection, and who she would become for the rest of her life._

"_She stood with her feet in the water that night, and for the first time, she was afraid to swim. Perhaps she feared she would not have the will to leave the sea if she surrendered to the waves, or perhaps she just did not want to ruin her hair for tomorrow's wedding. All she could do was gaze wistfully at the still waters and cry silently to herself._"

Suddenly, Touma stopped speaking. He turned to Sachi, who was listening not only with her ears, but also a pair of bright and curious eyes. "What do you think happens next?" he asked her, surprising himself a little.

"Does the golden fish come back?" said Sachi.

"_Then, the golden fish appeared_," Touma replied. "_He saw Marise's tears and felt her sorrow. 'Please, my dear child, tell me what saddens you,' said the fish._

"_'I am getting married to a rich merchant from Kurashiki tomorrow,' Marise replied, drying her face delicately with her hand. 'I will be far away from the Hagi Sea, and I don't think I shall ever return.'_

"_'Then come and swim one last time in these waters,' said the fish. Suddenly, he transformed into a handsome man and took Marise by the hand. Marise did not speak as he helped her out of the expensive kimono and unclasped her hair. When Marise was completely freed, she followed him into the sea, leaving everything that bound her lying on the sand._"

Jun raised an eyebrow in response to this and grinned.

"Hey, pervert," Touma snapped. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't make this up. It's just a folktale."

"I make no comment," said Jun, raising his hands innocently. "Continue."

Touma gave him one last glare before continuing. To his own secret amusement, Otouto was now wide awake. "_When morning came, Marise bade farewell to the man, who had now become a fish again. 'Will I ever see you again?' she asked._

"_'I will always be waiting for you,' the fish replied, 'at the place where the ocean and sky meet.'_

"_So Marise returned to the world of humans and married the merchant. She was faithful, gave him two healthy sons, and learned to love him. He loved her very much too, because she was a dutiful wife and loving mother. One day, when the couple was in their late years, Marise's husband passed away. Their sons had already grown up and left them. Marise became very lonely. As she sat alone in the garden of her house, looking up at the open sky, she found herself remembering the sea and the fish's promise._

"_The days passed slowly. Marise grew older and sicker. When she was about to die, her sons returned home to see her one last time. 'Dress me in my wedding kimono,' she said. 'Take me to the Hagi Sea.'_"

Otouto elbowed Sachi sharply. "Wouldn't the fish be dead by now?"

Sachi ignored him.

"_Her sons knew their poor old mother was no longer aware of who she was or what she was saying, but they obeyed her last request and called a ship to sail them to Hagi. She stood at the edge of the ship for the entire journey, supported by her two sons. As the ship was about to land, Marise looked out toward her old home before her and the expanse of the sea behind her, and felt her strength restored. She began to walk on her own, toward the stern of the ship, away from the shore, her kimono flowing behind her like a fish's tail._

"_She turned around to face her sons. For a moment, she appeared young and beautiful again. 'Thank you,' she whispered. Then, she leaned over the side of the boat. Before her sons could stop her, she plunged into the sea. All they could do was watch as she turned into a magnificent white fish and swam away, toward the calling horizon._"

There was a long silence. Jun swallowed nervously. "That's… it?" he finally said.

"Well, yeah," said Touma, dropping his old man voice. "I mean, it's open-ended. You don't have to interpret the whole thing as a tragedy. Marise could have found her fish in shining scales a week later or a thousand years later. What difference does it make?"

"Did she die? Is Marise dead?"

Shin covered Jun's hand with his own. "It's okay," he said quietly. "Touma made it up."

"I did not," Touma insisted. "It's an old folktale."

"Fine," Shin said calmly. "It's just a story, then. It never happened."

Touma said nothing else to defend the tale. He examined Shin for a moment, then Jun, whose strangely alarmed expression slowly faded.

"Tell another story!" Otouto demanded. "I want to hear a funny story this time!"

"Not tonight, Otouto," a weary voice said. "It's past your bedtime. You too, Sachi."

Shin found his mother leaning against the doorway, appearing almost as fragile as the thin walls of the house. He wondered how long she had been standing there, and how much of Touma's story she heard. Touma and Sachi seemed surprised to see her. To Shin's relief, Jun also looked up and smiled in greeting.

"But, 'Baachan—" said Otouto.

Okaasan cut him off with a small shake of her head. "Come. Now, off to bed." She stayed at the door until Sachi took Otouto's hand and dragged him out of the room. Then, without another word, she also slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"My mouth is ridiculously dry," Touma complained suddenly. "Why do I feel like I've been talking to myself for the past half an hour? Oh, right. I just lost half my audience." Then, without even waiting for Shin to offer him a glass of water, he stood up and left for the kitchen.

Jun and Shin glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Hey, Shin!" Touma called. "Where do you keep the cups?"

"On the bottom cabinet shelf," Shin replied. "It's right there."

"I don't see it!"

Jun shrugged. Shin sighed and followed Touma into the kitchen. When he walked in, Touma was standing motionlessly near the counter. The cabinet doors were closed.

"Okay, so I wasn't really thirsty," said Touma, rolling his eyes. "What do you and Jun know that I don't?"

Shin smiled grimly. "This is only a guess," he said, "but I think Jun may have linked the voice he heard earlier today with your story. I know your story has nothing to do with it. Jun is just a little edgy right now."

To his surprise, Touma laughed. "Jun really hasn't grown up at all, has he?"

"Actually, from my experience—no, _our_ experiences—Jun has every reason to be suspicious," said Shin. "But really, I was impressed by your story." For Touma, Shin's impassiveness did nothing to take the sincerity of his comment away. If anything, it made him sound even more genuine. "I didn't know you had such a talent for storytelling. And to think you just made the entire thing up—"

"I'm telling you, it's not made up," said Touma with a faint smile. "I read it somewhere."

"Then it didn't really happen in Hagi, right?"

Touma's smile widened. "Actually, it did, if I remember correctly. And when have I not remembered correctly?"

"Wouldn't I know the story if it happened in Hagi?" Shin asked slowly. He pursed his lips thoughtfully, but Touma could see a glint of amusement in his eyes. "If _I_ remember correctly, I never came across that story in the Mouri collection of ancient texts, which includes almost every tale that was ever widespread in Hagi and the rest of Yamaguchi."

"Maybe you missed one," Touma suggested.

"Mmm, not likely," said Shin. "Tell me where you read it."

"I forgot. Somewhere in the university library."

"What were you just saying about your brilliant memory?" asked Shin, crossing his arms suspiciously.

"That I always remember correctly, if I remember at all." Touma grinned. He grabbed Shin by the shoulders and shook him playfully. "And Hashiba Touma wins, yet again. When will you learn not to challenge me?"

Shin tilted his head to one side. "Oh, no. You haven't won yet. I _know_ you made that story up."

"Well, Jun believes me," said Touma with a shrug. "Either way, I'm still a genius. And you love me for it."

Shin watched as he headed back for the living room. The kitchen was now cold and empty, but Shin didn't even notice. It wasn't until after he had found his breath again that he realized his face was flushed and his heart was beating faster than usual. He laughed out loud and buried his face into his hands, shaking his head in self-disbelief.

No, that did _not_ just cross his mind.

- - -

Ack! Another VERY rushed chapter. And this was supposed to be an important chapter too. Sigh. Classes start tomorrow. I might not be updating as often anymore, especially for the next few months. To those who have read up to this point: Thank you so much:)


	6. Jun's Dream

THE TALE OF MARISE: _Chapter Six_

_Jun opened his eyes and found himself floating in the air, staring up at the clear sky. Everything around him was peaceful and quiet. There was no sun either, just the blue that filled the endless space above him. His ears rang with silence. He sat up and looked around. That was when he realized the blue was not the sky, but actually some sort of enclosed force field._

_Suddenly, it flickered and returned. He caught a glimpse of the raging sea beneath him before the blue void concealed his surroundings again. Then, the field began to fade. There was a storm outside, and he was sitting only a few meters above the water, which stretched as far as the eye could see. He began to fear what would happen if the field completely disappeared._

_"Move," he whispered, pushing the barrier with his hands, but the field appeared to be bound to one spot. He looked down._

_Below him, Touma was drowning. Every time he managed to pull his head above the water, something—or someone—would drag him back down. Below him, Jun could see the faint outline of a billowing white kimono. Or was it the fin of a large fish?_

_Shin was nowhere to be seen._

_Jun pressed his face to the wall and tried to call out to Touma, at least to tell him to hold on long enough for Shin to arrive, but nothing came out. The field completely swallowed his voice. Touma was mouthing something to him between gasps. His face was almost white and his lips were blue from the cold of the water, as if he had been struggling staying alive, long after he should have died. The usual depth of his blue eyes had faded, leaving a blank resolute gaze._

_'Don't worry,' Touma was saying. Jun could only see his lips moving silently. 'I won't let go.'_

_Then, Jun realized with a sickening jolt that Touma was giving all he had left, just to keep the force field intact._

Jun opened his eyes and found himself lying on a wooden floor, staring up at the dark ceiling. Everything around him was peaceful and quiet, except for the occasional sound of someone snoring. The moonlight poured in through the open window above him. He sat up and looked around. That was when he realized he had been dreaming, and the rhythmic snores belonged to Touma, who was sprawled across the floor in a strange and motionless position.

He rubbed his eyes and temples, trying to erase the image of Touma's lifeless expression, but it was already etched permanently into his memory. It didn't frighten him as much as it made him feel helpless and sad. What time was it? He couldn't see the clock, but he suspected morning was still at least a few hours away.

A faint yellow light illuminated the wall that separated the guest room from the living room. Feeling a little curious, Jun slid the door open and stepped into the dimly lit space. He squinted to adjust to the brightness. There was someone sitting at the dining table, bent over and cupping his face in one hand.

Shin spoke before Jun could make out who he was. "Did the light wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No," said Jun. He smiled weakly and sat down across from Shin. "I just woke up from a dream. Why are you awake so early? It's still dark."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular," Shin murmured, following the vine-like design on the worn tablecloth with his eyes. "About me, I guess. Fifteen years ago, I would never have imagined I'd become who I am today. I thought I'd take over the family business, get married early and start my own family, and maybe eventually join my brother-in-law in his marine research."

"What made you think of becoming a doctor instead?" asked Jun.

"It was Touma." Shin laughed softly at Jun's shocked expression. "We were talking one day when the others weren't around, which actually didn't happen often because Touma and I didn't get along quite as well as we got along with the others. He told me he wanted to go into aeronautics in the future and I said, 'That's great. I can't wait to see what amazing discoveries you'll have to share with the world,' or something corny like that. Then, I told him my plans for the future, and he looked at me as if I'd gone insane and said, 'What a waste. I seriously think you'd make a better doctor than a potter.'"

Jun stared at him. "And that convinced you?"

"Well, I was angry at Touma for a while because I thought he was insulting my family," said Shin, recalling the memory with a smile. "But then I realized that was just Touma's way of telling me that he thought I'd make a good doctor. Or at least, I'd like to think that was what he meant. When the time came for me to decide what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, I cleared a new path for myself, hoping I could escape the past. Apparently, I've successfully escaped. Maybe a little too successfully."

Jun didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell Shin that maybe he would have been happier as a potter.

Shin reached over and gave Jun's hand a light pat. "Thanks for listening. I know what you're thinking, but don't think of it that way," he said, firmly closing that topic. "So… was it a good dream or a nightmare? Or is it private?"

"It was just a normal dream," Jun said quickly. His voice cracked slightly. He hoped that Shin hadn't heard it, by some miraculous chance.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that so I won't be worried about you?" asked Shin. "Because I'll be twice as worried if that's the case."

Jun swallowed, but his mouth was completely dry. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Shin breathed a sigh that could have been interpreted in a thousand ways. "Okay, then," he finally said. He pursed his lips but didn't press further. "I'm going back to sleep. You probably should too. We might even go somewhere fun when the morning comes. It's vacation, after all."

Jun watched until Shin's door slid shut before returning to his own room. He wanted to tell Shin to wait, that he was sorry he lied, and maybe receive a hug, but he stopped himself. He was no longer a child, and Shin respected that. It was time he started recognizing it himself.

The spot on the floor where he had slept was now cold and uninviting, so he sat on his blanket instead, watching the rise and fall of Touma's back. It would be a long night. Jun closed his eyes and tried to rest, but only snapped back to consciousness whenever Touma's snores began to fade into the back of his mind.

She had always known about Suiko. Now, she knew where Tenkuu was.

- - -

Jun and Shin had both already been awake for a while when Touma walked into the living room. Jun wasn't there, but his bed had been empty. Shin was fully dressed for the day and talking on the phone, while taking furious notes and keeping an eye on Otouto, who was playing with a remote-controlled car that Touma didn't remember him having before.

"I thought you were on vacation," said Touma, when Shin finally hung up.

Shin dropped his pen and looked up. "Yes, but I'm still responsible for my patients."

"Sometimes, I don't know what to think of you." Touma crossed his arms and smiled. "You're selfish in being selfless, unreasonable for being reasonable, and flawed because of your perfection. I suggest you hire your selfless, reasonable, and perfect friend as your personal psychologist."

"So you're saying that these are your _true_ qualities, as opposed to what's on the surface," said Shin. "You keep them hidden well."

"Did I ever mention how much I love and hate talking to you? It's like playing strategic tug-of-war."

Shin ignored the comment. "My brother-in-law came early this morning and left," he said. "Sorry if you wanted to meet him. I assumed you and Jun would be impossible to wake at five in the morning. But at least there's no need to worry about Otouto today, so we can go wherever we want."

Touma glanced outside the window. The late morning light was a dull shade of gray and a quiet mist had stretched itself over the city. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"When has that ever mattered to you?" said Shin. "Tell Jun to get dressed. We can have lunch at the castle ruins. I'll make some coffee for breakfast."

Touma frowned. "Where _is_ Jun?"

"Isn't he still sleeping? Go wake him up."

Neither of them spoke for a while. The house was completely still, except for Otouto, who was scrambling under the table for his toy, half hidden by the tablecloth. Touma slowly shook his head, but his eyes searched the room frantically. "You check the house," he said quietly. "I'll look outside."

- - -

"Come out!"

The two words echoed against the tall mossy rocks, which marked the end of the beach. _Come out. Come out. Come out._

"I know you're there!"

_There. There. There. _The sun was only beginning to show above the distant row of village houses that lined the hills surrounding the small city. Everything else, including the sea, was still covered in shadow. Jun began to climb the layers of rock until he reached the top, standing on the jagged edge over the rippling water. He was only about four or five meters above the sea, but it felt as if he were miles away.

"Show yourself!" he called again, cupping either sides of his mouth with his hands. The echo was gone, leaving his voice helpless and insignificant. "I know who you are and what you're after!"

_Who am I?_

There it was: that voice again, coming from the sea. Jun squinted in the darkness, but there was nothing. "Your name is Marise," said Jun. He paused uncertainly, hearing no response. "A long time ago, you fell in love with a golden fish. That's why you're still here… isn't it?"

_Even I do not know my name or why I exist. Tell me, what am I looking for?_

"You're looking for a place… the place where the ocean meets the sky."

There was a long silence. The winds had stopped, leaving the water motionless. Then, Jun felt her, circling him, brushing against him, filling his head with her voice. _How much do you know about me? Tell me everything._

The last thing Jun clearly remembered before she took over was a flash of white.

- - -

"I knew it! I knew there was something strange going on in this place!" Touma paced back and forth on the front porch, shielded only by the weak wooden frame of the house, which shook with every crack of thunder. The rain was not going to stop anytime soon.

Shin stood leaning against the damp outer covering of the house, arms wrapped tightly around his torso, his hair and clothes still dripping with rainwater. "I never said you were wrong," he said. "All I'm saying is that we're overreacting. He'll come back. He can take care of himself now."

"You still don't get it, do you? There's something out _there_." Touma flung his arm out violently in the direction of the sea, hidden by the trees and houses and rain. "If this were any normal place, I wouldn't be worried, but we already know there's something wrong. It could be _you_ instead of Jun, and I'd be just as worried."

Shin took Touma's raised arm and gently lowered it. His hand was surprisingly warm against Touma's icy skin. "Come on. Let's go inside. Standing out here won't help."

Touma didn't move. "You said he spoke to you early this morning?"

"Yes, but—"

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing much." Shin closed his eyes. "It was mostly me talking to him. I told him some things about myself. That was all."

Touma drew his lips into a thin line and took Shin by the shoulders. "Are you sure?" he asked, shaking his friend lightly. Shin's eyes remained shut. "Was there anything else?"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of feet hitting the muddy ground in the distance. Touma spun around toward whatever had made the noise, barely making out the shadow of a figure behind the thick mist. After a while, Jun appeared, smiling mysteriously, his wet hair clinging to his skin. "Hey, guys," he said. His voice came out in short gasps. "Sorry for just disappearing like that."

"Like what?" said Touma. His voice cut sharply through the heavy air. "Shin and I searched the entire city for you. Where the hell did you go?"

Jun swallowed, still standing on the steps leading up to the porch, the rain running down his face as if he had been crying for days. "I… I went for a walk on the beach this morning and the rain was so refreshing that I just decided—"

Touma didn't even wait for him to finish. "What kind of story is that? That's bullshit. You've been gone for twelve hours!"

"Touma!" Shin stared at him in disbelief before turning to examine Jun, whose face now appeared a sickly shade of white, illuminated by the pale flat light of the afternoon. "Go dry yourself," he said. "You can tell us what happened later."

For a moment, Jun stood frozen in place. Then, he gave his two bewildered friends one last look before disappearing again, this time into the house. Sayoko greeted him as he walked in and asked if Shin and Touma knew he was back yet. Jun didn't answer. He walked straight across the house and into the guest room. When he finally closed the door behind him, safe inside his room, his legs gave in and he fell to the floor.

_I want to see them again. Both of them. Show me now._

Jun ignored her, burying his face into his hands.

_How long has Suiko known him? How long have they known each other?_

"Not now. Not now."

_Then tell me about Tenkuu._

"Please, stop it. You told me… you told me you wouldn't hurt them."

_I will not harm them, but only if you do as I say. I will keep my promises if you keep yours._

He heard the door open and so did she. Someone stepped inside before the door slid shut again. Jun looked up, relieved to see that it was Shin and not Touma. He pulled his legs out from beneath him. Perhaps he wouldn't seem as helpless that way.

"Jun?" Shin knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Is Touma still pissed off?"

"No, no, he was just worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jun said quietly. "Don't worry about me. I just needed some time alone this morning."

Shin lowered his eyes in acknowledgement. "That's… understandable," he said, standing back up. "Well, if you ever get tired of being alone, Touma and I are still here, like we've always been. I know you're not ten years old anymore, and I know I sound like I'm still treating you that way, but promise to remember that, okay?"

Jun nodded, afraid his own voice might betray him. Shin gave him a quick but sincere smile before leaving him alone. With her.

_So trusting…_

"I know," Jun whispered back. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of it."

_You are. You already have._

- - -

Ack! I've been gone for so long. Sorry I didn't reply to all your reviews! Really, I appreciated every single one of them. They've all been so encouraging. I promise to reply to them tomorrow, but right now, I need to go to sleep. I've got to wake up insanely early tomorrow to do homework. School is blah.


	7. Touma's Insight

THE TALE OF MARISE: _Chapter Seven   
_

She watched Touma closely. It was rather unsettling to Jun, but he kept his mouth shut. Touma hadn't spoken to him since that afternoon, and was now curled up on the floor of their room, examining some old bamboo scrolls with the typical facial expression of an elderly scholar.

It was almost midnight. Jun silently hoped that Touma would go to sleep, but it didn't seem as if he would put away the scrolls anytime soon. The window doors were half-closed and Jun walked across the room to slide them open. The rain had left the city warm and windless, but Jun shivered nonetheless. He sat down at the edge of the window and gazed at the clear night sky.

"Stop looking at me."

Jun jerked his head around to face Touma. No one else could be seen in the room except the two of them. "I wasn't looking at you," said Jun. "I was just looking outside."

Touma frowned and appeared distracted for a moment before returning to his scrolls without another word.

"Are you angry?" Jun blurted out, before Touma could completely immerse himself in his reading. "This might sound stupid and unreasonable, but I just… I don't want you to be angry. Besides, I'm twenty-two. I'm responsible for my own actions."

Touma lowered the scroll in his hand and fell back onto his pillow, staring at the ceiling. "I _know_, Jun," he said, with an exasperated sigh. "I'm angry, but not necessarily at you. I'm angry about a lot of things and nothing all at once. But at the same time, I've sort of accepted that there are some emotions that can't be explained. Shin knows what I mean. I don't even need to explain this to him."

Jun fell silent. He wasn't sure what he could say.

"I'm going to sleep," Touma announced, pushing all the scrolls into one corner. Then, he picked up the damp pair of jeans he had been wearing earlier that day and began to search the pockets. "Honestly, Jun, I hope you never turn out like me. Despite what you may think, I'm a really bad person." Finally, he found what he was looking for, placing the object next to his pillow before tossing his jeans aside. "Well, good night." He flicked off the lamp, turned over onto his stomach, and promptly fell asleep.

The yoroi orb glowed with a strange light, but he didn't wake up.

Jun stood shakily and made his way over to his bed, wondering how much Touma suspected—no, how much he _knew_. The pity he had felt for her earlier was replaced by a hatred of what she was doing to him, to all of them. She didn't say anything, but he knew she was no longer watching Touma, but the orb that lay beside his sleeping figure. Outside the window, billions of stars covered the sky, each with its eye fixed upon the tiny room of the Mouri house that Jun was now sitting in.

- - -

"Let me see if I can fix it," said Shin, taking the toy car from Otouto, who gladly handed it over.

"You should be more careful with your toys," Sachi told him smartly, combing the hair of her new doll lovingly.

Otouto buried his face into Shin's shoulder. "Shut up," he said. "Papa loves me more. He doesn't even know that you don't like dolls." He wiped his nose on Shin's sleeve, but Shin didn't move away as he busied himself unscrewing the screws of the car lid with a small coin.

"Who said? I like this one, don't I?"

Still sitting on the couch between his small niece and nephew, Shin carefully placed the unscrewed nails in a neat pile on the tea table and pried the lid of the car slightly open. One end of the lid had been sealed to the base permanently, making it hard to see what was inside. "You two are always arguing," he pointed out. "Does it make more sense for you to get along if your father comes home only once a month?"

"Once every two months," said Sachi.

"That's even more of a reason," said Shin. "You should help each other out when you're upset, not make fun of each other." He held the car to the light and examined the inner wiring for a moment, but couldn't find anything loose or broken. He tried a button on the joystick. Nothing happened.

Otouto leaned over eagerly to look inside. "Can you fix it?"

"I don't think so," Shin replied honestly. "I don't know much about how these things work."

Otouto lower lip began to tremble and he bit down on it. Shin pulled him closer and rubbed his back gently. Then, he pulled Sachi to his other side, holding them both in a warm embrace. This time, to Shin's relief, neither Sachi nor Otouto said a word to each other.

"Maybe your father will buy you a new one," said Jun, who had been sitting quietly at the dining table until now. "Or maybe Touma can fix it when he wakes up."

Before Shin could stop him, Otouto had already hopped off the couch and disappeared into Touma's room. Shin smiled helplessly and shook his head in worried amusement. Jun shrugged and gave him an apologetic look.

A few moments later, Otouto came back out, followed by a half-awake Touma. "So where's this broken car?" Touma murmured, looking around the room slowly. "Let me take a look at it."

Shin raised an eyebrow. "You don't want some coffee first?"

Touma rolled his eyes and yawned. "Just give me the car before my sudden good mood wears off." He grabbed the car from Shin and peered at it. "You checked the batteries in this? I don't want to open this up and discover it's only the battery that needs to be changed."

"We just changed it."

"Then this might take a while," said Touma. "I'll need a screwdriver, so I can reach inside this thing."

Shin immediately left the room to find a screwdriver. It wasn't until he reached the east end of the house that he realized Jun had followed him. There was an old room without a door that seemed like an extension of the house rather than a part of it. Shelves of old scrolls lined the walls, but there were other things too: loose papers, boxes of clothing that went as far back as the Meiji Era, and several broken toys. Sensing Jun's discomfort, Shin motioned for Jun to come in after him.

"This was once my father's study," he said, digging through one of the boxes and miraculously producing a small toolbox. The bright red plastic contrasted with the gray of the room. "As you can probably tell, we use it for storage now."

Jun suddenly had an image of Shin as a child, sitting quietly on the floor while his father studied on the other side of the room. When he blinked again, the image was gone, and the Shin he knew was waving for him to go back to the living room.

"Could I… stay here for a while?" he asked, looking around the dusty place.

Shin examined him for a moment and nodded. "Feel free to explore whatever you want."

Jun waited for him to leave before sitting down in the exact same spot the younger Shin had appeared earlier. He could feel her circling the room, the faint flutter of her breath blowing off the topmost layer of dust, so that everything would have looked as if time had gone back several years if someone bothered to look twice. He could see Shin standing beside his father obediently, his father's large hand stroking his hair, just gently enough to be teasing and loving at the same time. He could feel the jealousy that wasn't his, her desire, so strange and hidden that Jun couldn't understand.

Perhaps Shin's love reminded her of her own love, Jun concluded. But something in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

- - -

Shin leaned against the open door, watching as Touma tried to hold the lid of the car open and reach inside with the screwdriver at the same time. He thought of offering to help, but decided that seeing Touma's resourcefulness at work was much more enjoyable. Besides, he was certain that Touma was already aware of his presence, as usual, and would have asked for help if he truly needed it.

He smiled to himself as Touma reached into the toolbox for a smaller screwdriver, jabbing it between the car and the lid.

"I could still use some help, you know," said Touma after a while. "A conversation would be nice."

"Well, what would we talk about?" said Shin, taking a seat next to him on the floor. "We never had much to say to each other anyway."

Touma sighed and stopped his work for a moment. "Don't say that, Shin, even if it's true."

"You sound like me."

"And you sound like me," said Touma with a regretful smile. "All those years together shaped who we are, allowed us to understand ourselves in relation to one another. Now that we've gone our separate ways, I think we've forgotten that part of us, the part that made us all different, but at the same time, kept us together."

"Touma…"

Touma shook his head. "I guess seeing you like this just made me think of how much I miss a certain four people I knew so long ago."

"I don't know if I miss the old Touma," said Shin, raising his eyebrows. "I kind of like this new Touma, who speaks his mind and offers to fix toy cars so early in the morning without his daily dose of caffeine."

They both laughed. It was silent again.

"The reason is that I've gotten into this hobby of fixing things lately," said Touma, picking up the screwdriver again. "Before, I'd just buy or make a new one of whatever was broken, but fixing something is oddly satisfying." He fiddled with the car for another few minutes and tested a button on the joystick. The car shot forward and came back. Touma closed the lid and began to place the screws back in.

"Or maybe someone just has a soft spot for little boys who don't see their fathers very often," said Shin. He placed his hand over Touma's lap, surprised when Touma didn't shrug his words away or laugh awkwardly. For a second, he thought Touma had actually blushed, but when he blinked again, Touma's face was pale as it had always been.

When Touma finally finished his work on the car, he carefully placed the toy and remote on the tea table and looked up. "Do you ever get the feeling that something in your life is about to change?" His eyes were soft and quiet. "As if every single thing you ever did in your life was piling up and waiting for this one moment to throw you off the edge of a cliff where you couldn't see the ground below? Well, that's sort of how I feel right now. And isn't it strange that I should feel this way when I'm with you and Jun, here, in your little hometown on my spring vacation."

It wasn't a question. Shin didn't have an answer anyway. Suddenly, something in Touma's expression changed.

"Shin, Jun isn't who you think he is. Don't trust anything he says."

They turned at the same time. Jun was standing at the door, staring at them emotionlessly. A second later, he was gone.

Touma swore loudly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shin. "Why would you say something like that?"

"You had no idea," whispered Touma, as if he were talking to himself. "Wow, you really have no idea."

"No, Touma," said Shin, hurt written all over his face. "_You_ have no idea how much I underestimate your secrecy. You pretend to believe that we've all forgotten that part of us, the part that makes us all different. Well, maybe the rest of us have, but unfortunately, _you_ haven't. And why am I telling you this? You always knew." He stood up and went after Jun.

As Touma watched Shin leave the room, he was suddenly reminded of how little they had in common. Sometimes, he wondered if Shin had also forgotten.

- - -

Suiko stands outside, gazing down the stone path that led to the beach, even after the two noisy children had gone in. Tenkuu finds him there. "Your mother says it's time for lunch," he says. "Where's Jun? Did you talk to him?"

"He headed for the beach," Suiko says. "I didn't follow him. Maybe—Maybe he needs more time alone."

Tenkuu looks at the ground. "You don't understand," he says. "Since Jun came back yesterday, I've been having this unsettling feeling that you and I are being watched, constantly. Even now. I haven't felt this way since… since our stay in Youjakai. I thought you had felt it too."

"All I feel is Jun's confusion," Suiko says. "I wish knew what was going on so I could help him."

"And I wish you'd stop feeling around blindly and complaining about how you don't know what's going on."

Suiko frowns. "Okay, then tell me what I should do."

She waited.

Tenkuu doesn't speak, and Suiko doesn't react. They only gaze at each other as if they share a form of communication that no one knew existed, words flowing between them like water, everywhere and nowhere at the same time, the meaning lost unless you made yourself aware of its presence. It bothered her, enraged her, that her own torrent had gone unnoticed, with the exception of the young boy she now controlled.

_Suiko. Suiko. Suiko._

She repeated it over and over to herself. For hours, days, years. And now there was Tenkuu. She hated the way he looked at him, the intimate knowing look, the look that revealed what he tried to keep hidden. She wondered if there were others too, but it didn't matter, unless they stood in her way.

_Are you all right?_ the boy asked her.

He was so much like Suiko. For a moment, she had forgotten her true purpose. Perhaps she could keep this boy instead. But no, he didn't have what she wanted. She would have to keep using him until she got it, then she could let him go.

"I'm going to find Jun now," Suiko is saying. "Maybe some good food will take things off his mind. Tell 'Kaasan and 'Neesan I'll be back in about ten minutes."

Tenkuu is looking at him _that_ way again. He always looks at him that way. Except this time, something in his eyes told her that Suiko wasn't the only thing he was looking at. "Jun's not at the beach. He's right behind you."

She would kill him.

- - -

Hey! I'm not dead! In fact, I'm going to see if I can finish a chapter fic for the first time! Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, guys! They really helped to keep me going. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, but it was meant to be just a little weird. Anyway, I won't be updating as much anymore, as you can probably tell. I'll also be working on another Touma/Shin fanfic at the same time, which will make things even more chaotic, but I think I can handle it. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
